Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The mainstay of the Trade Federation space fleet, the Lucrehulk-Class is a dangerous and heavily armored vessel that can be a threat to any ship that gets too close. These battleships come in two varieties: normal Lucrehulk-Class Battleships, and Droid Control Ships. The Droid Control Ships are far more rare, and usually nestled behind a defensive screen where they could organize the Droid Starfighters and ground troops accordingly. Each Droid Control Ship houses massive command and control computers which broadcast control signals to all nearby Droid Troops and Starfighters, coordinating their actions and issuing commands. Without the Droid Control Ships, the Droid members of The Confederacy of Independent Systems could not function. Since the ships are usually not engaged in direct combat with enemy Starships, the Droid Control Ships were given a lower priority for retrofitting than other Lucrehulk-Class Battleships, and as such retain the same armament that they had around the time of the Battle of Naboo. Capabilities Since the Lucrehulk-Classes are converted freighters they carry no special systems designed specifically for combat, and have a number of design flaws that make them vulnerable to attack. These ships have extremely volatile reactors positioned near the cargo bays, and (As at least one Droid Control Ship at the Battle of Naboo discovered) an attack from within a cargo bay can destroy an entire ship. Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 54; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,800; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 254 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Quad, Batteries (7) +16* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +66 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 98, Dexterity: 13, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -3, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 150-300 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 150,000+ Cargo: 4.3 Million Tons; Consumables: 1.5 Years; Carried Craft: 1 Lucrehulk-Class Core Ship, 1,500 Droid Starfighters (Any variant), 6,250 AAT-1s, 1,500 Troop Carriers, Various Support Vehicles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Quad, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Tactical Fire Though their Droid Gunners are less capable of adaptation than living Gunners, Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ships can spray an enormous volume of laser fire into its immediate area, making it difficult for Starfighters and Space Transports to approach. As a Standard Action, a Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All enemy Starships of Colossal size and smaller within that area take a -1 penalty to Reflex Defense and a -1 penalty on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships